


Holding Your Scarred Heart in Hand

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Omega Liam, Omega Niall, im sorry, lots of fluff, mentioned - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Omega Liam and Niall decide to be a little bit reckless and scare their alphas half to death? What would be the consequences of that? And why is Harry acting so weird? </p><p>- The sequel to 'Like a Bullet in the dark' which follows the pack a few months later and how Liam is settling in as an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Your Scarred Heart in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different to the original, and not at all the plot I wanted it to be. It follows the pack about 8 months later and its very all over the place. I'm not even sure it follows a very cohesive story line, but so many of you loved the first and I became obsessed with the alpha/omega dynamics. (and honestly I just wanted another excuse to torture Liam because for some reason I have to).  
> I really hope this lives up to it.

"What the hell were you thinking? Actually no scratch that you were clearly not thinking at all! I could murder you both right now for being so careless! So reckless! So downright stupid, what has gotten into the two of you?" Louis basically screams as he paces the floor in front of the two omegas who are sitting on the edge of the bed, looking stricken and a more then a bit hung over.

"This is the absolute most stupidest, reckless, dangerous thing you have done in a long time and do not think it will go unpunished. I have had enough of this ridiculous behaviour" Louis continues to scold, arms flying in all directions and face gone a little bit pink from yelling.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves? Do you not care at all that you could have been kidnapped or killed?" Louis stands still, arms crossed over his chest and Liam didn't know Louis at 5 foot 9 and basically tiny could look this terrifying. He's never been this afraid of the eldest while Niall looks bored.

"To be fair, my head is pounding like a bitch so isn't that punishment enough?" Niall asks, trying to look as innocent as possible and pouting up at Louis.

Louis doesn't seem fazed at all, "I swear I have the right mind to strangle you two right now! I will spank you both so they can hear it in Germany! How dare you disobey your alphas like that? How could you be so damn stupid! We have one rule Liam and that's no fighting!"

That is one of the alphas main rules, and they had made it pretty clear to Liam when he joined the pack. There would be no fighting permitted ever, omegas did not fight. They did not tolerate violence.

Before Louis can start yelling again though like he has been for the past 25 minutes Harry wraps his arms around the oldest Alpha and tries to be calm,

"I think what Louis is trying to say, is that you really scared us. And that's not okay,"

Louis looks appalled and tries to struggle out of Harry's grip, "no I think I made myself pretty damn clear Harold I want to kill them."

Harry however just shushes him and puts a large hand over Louis mouth, slightly towering over Louis little frame despite how big he seems sometimes, especially to Liam. Liams bigger in all ways physically but Louis knows how to make himself larger "You had Louis in absolute kittens when you snuck out last night he almost had a panic attack. We were very worried."

Harry frowns deeply at them and Louis is still struggling in Harry's embrace but it melts away some of the guilt that is piling up in Liam's stomach. A little.

You see, last night, at about 1am Liam was awake and bored. Niall had suggested they sneak out and go to the club across the road to relieve some of the excess energy Liam had built up. It was slowly driving the older omega crazy and he had no idea why. Sometime he got like that, cabin feverish, he needed to get out and explore with no strings attached. The alphas who had already fallen asleep would not approve of this at all, but Niall had convinced Liam he needed some fresh air and they weren't slaves bounded by masters, they could do what they wanted.

It wasn't the brightest idea they've ever had, not by a long shot. But Liam couldn't disagree, he was his own person. He could do what he wanted. Liam sometimes liked to be reminded of that, he loved being an omega, but that's not all he was. He needed to be more.

So the two had snuck out. This of course could only end horribly, because after a few drinks some massive alpha tried hitting on Niall and then Liam jumped in to protect him, naturally.

 Long story short Liam had gotten in a pretty rough fight with the alpha who was about twice his size. While he gave as good as he got he ended up with a black eye and split lip.  

It was also the exact moment Liam went for the the hit that Zayn and Harry has rushed through the club looking for them, they'd woken up to a room with two missing omegas and freaked the fuck out. Which then resulted in an all out our brawl and Harry almost killing the other alpha. Harry was stronger then he looked and had a temper for someone how did daily yoga.

The night had been a complete and total disaster, and the two omegas had been marched back up to the hotel room by Zayn and forced to explain what had happened. They'd all gone to bed with tension in the air, Louis claiming we can deal with this tomorrow.

In the morning that just meant being yelled at for 30 minutes by a very, very pissed older alpha. Liam was sore and hunger over, his eye was still bruised and he never got to ice it properly last night and now Louis was mortally pissed off. Liam had only been their omega for about 8 months now and he'd been settling in very nicely. However, he was still having trouble sometimes, he became reckless and bored he needed an outlet. When Niall had suggested the ditch it made sense at the time, no harm could come from it.

Now Liam thinks only harm can come when he thinks for himself, he can be so stupid sometimes. And now his eye hurts.

He wants to cry. Sort of.

But he won't.

He isn't a baby.

Niall, sitting next to him on the bed arms pressed up together can feel the tension leaking off the other omega and guilt hits him. It's his fault they even went out last night and his fault Liam got hurt. He also can't lie that his is sort of pissed off Louis can't _tell_ Liam is really fretting over this, he knows he was upset and worried but Liam is still practically new to all of this. He could be a bit more sensitive to the issue.

This isn't the first time Niall's been scolded this badly (the time he accidently set fire to the hotel bed, now that had been brutal) and it won't be the last, Niall's used to it. He knows they still love him and only do it because they worry and care, Louis only yells when he gets super upset. But he is not sure Liam can tell the difference yet.

Instead, Niall looks directly at Louis and Harry who are both now looking at them disproving and he glares daggers at both of them, opting to put an arm around the other omega who he can feel is desperately trying to keep his cool.

"If you two are done," Niall states in a cold tone never directed at his alphas but for snappy interviewers who haven't done there research, "we're sorry we went out last night and whatever punishment you have you'll have to save just for me, it was my idea to go out and my fault Liam got hit because he was defending me from that prick trying to hit on me. Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to find some ice for Liam's eye which hasn't been properly attended to and get Paul to find a nurse to make sure his lip doesn't need stitches."

Both Louis and Harry stop dead in their tracks and examine Liam closely. After taking a good look at him they can see he is a bit worse for wear, both physically and emotionally. Louis might have over done it with the yelling.

Its not his fault he lost his temper though, what were they thinking?

"I can do it come on," Louis goes to say, a bit sheepishly reaching out for Liam but is stopped by Niall.

He has never seen Niall look with this much venom in his eyes, especially towards him but he instantly retracts his hand when Niall pushes it away. It rarely occurs, although more frequent now that Liam joined the pack but Niall has this whole other protectiveness side that is reserved for Liam and defence mode kicks in when anyone goes near him that has pissed the omega off.

Apparently now that venom is directed at Louis and alpha Louis honest to god shrinks at it.

"Don't touch him," Niall says coolly and leads Liam out of the room.

With that Niall and Liam leave the alphas to look on stunned, particularly Zayn who had been watching from the sidelines the whole time,

"what just happened?"

Louis shrugs slowly, "I don't know."

"It looks like our omega just took away our other omega," Harry says contemplating.

"Why? They needed to be told they can't do that, I freaked out when they weren't here!" Louis defends himself.

Zayn shrugs, "Maybe you didn't need to yell so much," he suggests.

With that Louis sits on the bed, very confused.

-/-/-/-

"You shouldn't have done that Niall, Louis is going to be mad," Liam says later that day as he sits in his own hotel room with Niall cuddled up next to him on the bed, toy story playing on TV. Liam has a packet of frozen peas held on his bruised eye but he knows it's too late to do anything, it's going to be a nice shade of purple that Lou will have to try to cover up with make-up before the show. She'll probably be disappointed in him.

Luckily Paul checked out his lip and said he won't need stitches, but had definitely looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and amusement.

Liam's not sure how he gets himself into these situations sometimes. He thinks trouble deliberately follows him around. And disappointing people, he's super ace at that.

Don't get him wrong, he loves being in a pack with the boys. It's something he's only ever dreamed about before and now it's finally happening, they love him like he's always wanted and now he is allowed to openly love them back.

It's just been a bit harder to adjust then he thought. Not necessarily in a bad way. Before he has simply never given into these instinct and sometimes its' overwhelming. Sometimes he gets unnecessarily frustrated and agitated because he is so used to being in charge and now he has someone to take that away, he doesn't have to worry about things.

 The problem is he's always worried about things, it's what he knows. Its what he is good at. It's what makes him useful.

So sometimes he snaps a little at Louis when he tells him what to do because sometimes Louis is annoying.  Sometimes he pouts at Harry for too long because he doesn't get to leave the table until his finished his breakfast because he's been losing weight again. And sometimes he doesn't want to take another damn nap with Zayn but he isn't allowed to go out and play football by himself because he somehow managed to get found by a couple of alphas who tried to hurt him that one time and now Zayn won't let him out of his sights.

The good outweighs the bad, of course it does because now Liam doesn't get headaches anymore and he can sleep properly and he can let his omega instincts take over like they should be all along. Its natural and normal.  He loves them all so much.

But it's a transitional process, and occasionally its not as easy as he would like. Niall says this is normal, all omegas rebel he isn't any different to any other omega with overbearing mother hen alphas. Niall even does it.

Although Liam thinks Niall just does it for the thrill and not because he feels suffocated.

Either way, he knows what they did last night was wrong. He is 100 percent sure they shouldn't have gone out because it really isn't safe for two of the world's most famous omegas to go out by themselves. And they didn't even show the respect they should have by telling their alphas.

But his face had really hurt last night and no one had checked on it when they got home because Louis was so mad and Zayn was physically and mentally exhausted. And Liam could feel the tension in the room so he didn't want to be a bother and ask anyone about it.

Instead he stayed quiet while Louis glared at him and cuddled up next to Niall falling asleep. Its not like it had been _bad._

It just hadn't been good either.

Niall however, doesn't agree with the way Louis reacted earlier. And he isn't going to pretend.

"Just because they're alphas doesn't mean they get to act like that Liam. Louis was out of line. You were scared of him and he didn't stop," Niall said and pulled Liam in closer.

Liam shifted a bit, "I wasn't scared," he tries to keep some of his dignity.

That's a lie though, Liam was terrified of Louis yelling at him. He hated it, Louis hasn't ever yelled at him like that before. He's yelled a few times, at Liam's dad when he came to visit and wasn't particularly welcoming, that had been a bit scary. He yelled at Liam when he broke his arm for being stupid, but not that loudly or long.

 This had been a bit different, and maybe his over reacting. But he's not sure, he hasn't really been an omega as long as Niall.

"You were shaking, I could feel it and I guarantee Louis could sense it,"

Louis could sense when Liam was sick before any actual symptoms of a cold had presented on him besides a bit of a scratchy throat. That was the kind of connection Alpha and Omegas had, they could sense each others feelings and moods, so yeah, Louis could probably tell he was starting to scare Liam.

"I'm not a baby Niall, I can handle being yelled at," Liam tries to reason.

Niall shrugs and keeps his eyes fixated on the TV, "Its not the point is it? Louis has been prickly lately and I don't like it. He lost his temper and he made you upset over something I did. If he wants to fix it he'll have to go through me."

Liam smiles fondly at the blonde and kisses him on the head, "You don't have to protect me, that's usually what the alphas are for,"

Niall waves dismissively, "This is what omegas do for each other in the pact. They look after each other. Besides, we're only going to teach them a bit of a lesson, we'll forgive them before the show."

Liam can't help but smile at the blonde, he has never felt luckier in the world.

They watch Toy Story in silence for a while, watching Buzz and Woody argue over the ability to fly, when there's a soft knock on the door.

Liam can feel Niall tense up a bit, "Ignore it," He insists and Liam hesitates. He doesn't want the alphas too feel bad, or be angry. But Niall holds his waist down trapping him to the bed.

There's a knock again, "Ni, Li, it's me. Come on, I didn't yell," A Bradford voice says, hint of lazy amusement in his voice.

"You didn't help either!" Niall yells back and they hear a chuckle.

"Come on Ni, please let me come in. I won't come in until you say its okay," Zayn promises. Niall hadn't locked the door, so Zayn could just walk in if he chooses. But by allowing Niall to be in control he knows he's serious about it.

"I want to make sure you're both okay, need to check on Liams eye," He tries again.

"He could be blind and none of you would know because you didn't check!" Niall yells back clearly annoyed.

Liam flushes darkly at that, he thinks Niall is exaggerating a little bit but he appreciates the concern.

"Niall I'm really sorry, please let me come in," Now his voice is a soft plea and Liam's heart aces.

Niall just rolls his eyes and jumps from the bed, opening the door to see Zayn but not letting him in the room and stopping Liam from hearing the conversation.

He holds the door mostly closed and frowns at the alpha who is trying to peer at Liam.

"I'm not happy," Niall states clearly and determined. Zayn can't help but think of a preschooler who hasn't gotten the right coloured crayons and now is going to cause a strop about it. He doesn't mention this of course. He loves that Niall is adorable but now is not the time, Niall wants to be treated like an adult and Zayn won't make a fool out of him.

Even if it is hard to see Niall as anything but cute.

He's upset now and Zayn has to make it better.

"I can see that, would you like to inform me as to why?" Zayn patronises.

"Liam's upset," he says simply and Zayn frowns.

"Niall, you and him ran off last night and we had no idea where you were! We were honestly so scared, and then we saw Liam in a fight! Louis was just worried, he's not angry just disappointed," Zayn tried to reason but Niall showed no sign of remorse.

"None of you tried to get our side of the story and frankly I don't care if Liam killed someone, Louis isn't allowed to scare him like that,"

Zayn rubbed a hand over his face, having two omegas is amazing and beautiful and everything Zayn has ever wanted. But its also fucking exhausting when one of them is still kind of timid and learning everything and the other is head strong and stubborn.

Its amazing, of course. But its exhausting. Zayn wants a nap.

"Is he okay?"

"No!" Niall whispers, "Nobody bothered to check on him last night and his eye is going to turn purple! I've snuck out thousands of times before and you've all been furious but not once have you ever let me go to bed without making sure I was 100 percent okay."

Zayn winces at that, Niall has a very good point. He doesn't even know why last night played out like it did, none of them were even as mad as Liam clearly thinks they were. They were all just so damn worried, scared he'd gotten hurt that as soon as they had him back they all passed out.

"And you didn't even ask why he was in a fight," Niall continues.

"Why was he in a fight and why did you sneak out?" Zayn asks curiously.

Niall shrugs a bit more hesitantly, "He was feeling a bit restless, you know how he gets sometimes. He was upset last night, agitated. It was my suggestion we go out. And then some guy tried to hit on me and then Liam got in a fight with him. It was all because of me,"

Zayn can see the guilt in his eyes and this clearly has more to do with the fact Niall feels like its all his fault Liam got hurt then being mad at his alphas. But Zayn's starting to think that holds some merit too.

Zayn sighs and pulls Niall into a hug, "Its not your fault Liam got hurt."

Niall just mutters something inaudible and Zayn doesn't push it. Instead Niall lets him in the room and sees Liam sitting on the hotel bed with a packet of frozen peas held up to his face and a timid smile.

Zayn sighs and quickly takes a seat in front of him and gently inspects his face. Liam lets Zayn manhandle him and gently touch the bruise and split lip, taking in his worried features. It doesn't go past Zayn how easily Liam lets him take control, doesn't even flinch at the touch but melts into it trusting the alpha completely even though he really shouldn't. He should be hesitant and upset, not forgiving and open. Whether they want to admit it or not they hurt him last night, by not paying enough attention in the first place, by not listening enough. Its literally their only jobs as alphas.

Yet here Liam is willing and eager to forgive, always the people pleaser. Zayn worries that if they were to seriously hurt Liam he would forgive them even when he shouldn't.

He knows Niall isn't like that, Niall stands up for what he thinks is right and wrong. But Liam is so afraid of rejection he can't stand up to the alphas like Niall can. He's afraid of the repercussions of losing a pack, knowing what it's like to be alone and never wanting that to happen again. He's scared of the alphas, but more scared of losing them.

Zayn feels sick knowing he played a part in doing that to Liam.

"Louis didn't mean to yell at you, he was just worried," Zayn says and Liam nods honestly.

"I know," He says.

"And you guys shouldn't have snuck out, if you wanted to go out you should have said," He says and Liam nods again cautiously.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Zayn sighs, "But we should have been paying more attention too. It shouldn't have gotten that far, and we absolutely shouldn't have gone to bed without making sure you were okay."

Liam frowns slightly, "I'm okay."

Niall has the decency to huff dramatically where he's now situated himself next to Liam again and Liam flicks him on the ear, "Really I'm fine, Niall's just over reacting a bit."

Niall makes an undignified noise and bites down on Liams neck gently causing him to gasp and flail around a bit. Zayn loves it when they play like that. The blush Liam gets on his cheeks and the huff that situates on Nialls face because he never wins.

"Nialls right, its not okay. But he is also over reacting a tiny bit, probably due to heat coming up," Zayn jokes and Niall pouts pushing at his shoulder and stealing his beanie. The two tussle around for a bit, Niall squeaking a bit when Zayn goes for his sensitive side and Niall calls cheater, leaving him flushed and tussled.

Zayn stands up dramatically anyway and grabs Liam's hands pulling him with him, "Come on," Is all he says and leads Liam to the bathroom where he starts running a bath. It's in poor effort to try and look after him now, but Zayn's plagued with guilt and he wants to try and look after his omega properly.

When Liam see's the bath running he tries to shake out of the other boys grip in vain. Liam doesn't really likes baths, he's more of a shower and go person then sit and stew in his own filth. But Zayn loves them and thinks they're the best way to relax. He's also coaxed Liam into enough of them to know his omega becomes super pliant and sleepy after, like he can't hold himself up and completely summits into an omega. It's the only time Zayn ever see's him give up complete and total control to be looked after and its Zayn's favourite way to spend an afternoon. Washing down his naked omega and then cuddle up for a nap for a few hours.

 Maybe that's why he is struggling so much, thinks Zayn, he doesn't want to be vulnerable right now. Not after what happened.

This makes Zayn frown, Liam is supposed to be vulnerable around them so they can look after him. It's what he's supposed to do.

"Come on Li," He says gently watching the tub fill and tries to get Liam's shirt over his head. Liam is having none of this though and tries to pull out of his embrace,

"Z come on I'm fine, you know I hate these," Liam complains. He does, generally as a rule baths are more annoying and time consuming then they ought to be. But right now he just doesn't really feel like it, he loves the alpha don't get him wrong. But he'd like to keep some of his pride after being scolded for so long.

Zayn leans forward and starts to leave kisses down the boy's neck seductively and he can feel the boy shiver beneath him, "I know no such thing. Come on, wanna look after you."

Liam can barely think straight with Zayn kissing him like this and has to do something before he's left with a bloody hard on.

"You don't have to though,"

At this Zayn growls because he knows heaps of their progress is being tumbled away and he hates that he made Liam feel like he couldn't trust him. The growl is low and long and he leaves a bite mark on Liam's neck for good measure, "Always look after you, always want to. Don't be stupid and get naked."

At that Liam just rolls his eyes and proceeds to do as told. It's not awkward getting naked in front of them anymore, he would hope not anyway they're all together now. He's seen more penises now then he ever has. Not that he is complaining.

Liam hops into the perfect temperature bath that is one of the biggest he has ever seen, and watches as Zayn tips in some fruity smelling bath oils and undresses himself. Liam would be lying if he said this wasn't already comforting. He hates how easy Zayn can get him to melt at his touch and break down his walls. He can feel the omega in him pinning for the closeness and safety Zayn brings in his own gentle way.

Zayn taps Liam's shoulder and gets him to move forward, situating himself behind Liam so he fits between his wet legs and Liam can feel everything pressed up against his back. Zayn softly starts to hum and massage his shoulders, pushing his wet hair from his face and tracing his features.

"I'm sorry Li," Zayn whispers and all Liam can do is hum,

"S'alright. Love you,"

Zayn chuckles a bit because he can tell Liam is finally letting all his defences down, its Zayn's favourite time with Liam. He basks in every little noise the boy makes and smile he lets show.

He grabs the shampoo and conditioner and starts massaging it into the boys hair, and gets him to lean against his propped legs so he has full access to the younger's toned back.

As Zayn runs his finger tips up and down his back Liam shivers into the touch and honest to go almost falls asleep. He isn't sure if Zayn is an expert with his hands or just knows every inch of Liams body but he knows Zayn is a filthy cheat because there is no way for a person not to give up full control when they're doing that.

They stay like this for a few more minutes, honestly it could be hours Liam isn't sure but eventually Zayn turns his massaging into tapping and whispers, "Come on Li up, we can have a nap."

"Don't wanna nap," Liam says but his weak even to his ears as he lets Zayn help him up and wrap him into a fluffy hotel towel. He even lets Zayn pick him up bridal style because he's that sleepy and hears Zayn chuckle,

"Course you don't babe,"

Liam just groans and leans against Zayn's chest, "Don't laugh at me,"

He feels himself being placed on a bed, and someone starts putting pants on him so he lifts his hips to try and help get them on. When he feels Zayn wrap his big arms around him and kiss him on the back of the head softly he feels safe. He feels exactly like he should.

"Would never laugh at you babe,"

With that Zayn waits until he feels asleep to send a sneaky text to Louis and Harry.

-/-/-/-/-

It's not until an hour before the show when Zayn and Liam are getting their hair done while Niall plays on his phone backstage when Louis and Harry approach him. Louis looks more hesitant then he's ever seen the alpha before and Harry looks very guilty, Niall stands his ground though and shows no indication he has forgiven either of them. He will and he plans to, but it's amusing watching them suffer.

"Ni?" Louis says and Niall looks up from his phone unamused.

"Oh come on Niall don't give me that look," Louis pleads and Niall doesn't change any of his expressions.

Louis stares him down for a moment contemplating his options, before he decides he can't be ignored by his omegas any longer and he needs to talk to them. He feels like shit, he had the moment Niall marched Liam out and especially after Zayn had told them what happened.

Louis knew Liam was having some problems and became stressed easily, but completely ignored it and let his own emotions take precedent. That wasn't okay for an alpha who had a pack to look after.

"Look Niall I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have yelled the way I did, I didn't mean to make Liam upset," Louis pleas.

This has Niall's attention and he gives Louis a quizzical look as to say, _go on._

Louis reframes from rolling his eyes, "And we should have checked on him made sure he was okay, you're right we never should have let him go to sleep thinking we were mad."

Niall keeps giving him the look.

"And I'm sorry we haven't been paying more attention."

Still he doesn't flatter,

"Come on Niall I'm sorry and I love you, please stop ignoring me?"

Niall sighs dramatically, "and you're sorry you're a big fat jerk who made Liam cry!"

Louis freezes, "He was crying?" his whole face turns white and Niall actually pities him for that one.

"No, he wasn't" The younger sighs, "But he was upset."

Louis frowns and punches Niall in the arm, "You freaking scared me!"

With that the alpha pulls Niall into a hug he accepts and latches onto the oldest alpha, "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to yell or make Liam upset. I was just worried."

Niall sighs into the hug, "I know, but it's not me who you need to say sorry to. Liam doesn't get it."

Louis sighs and rubs a hand down his face, he knows that.

"I know, I'll make it up to him I promise. Will you let me go talk to him?" Louis asks for permission and Niall has his normal smile donned his features again.

"Yeah come on," Niall says leading the way but stops abruptly when he finds Harry not following them but holding back hesitantly.

"Haz we forgive you too," Niall says and Harry frowns.

"Is he really struggling in the pack this much? I thought he was fitting in?" The younger boy asks appearing much smaller than usual.

Harry hadn't realised Liam was struggling so much, he thought they were doing so well. Liam had been so much happier and healthier these last few months in their pack. He smiles more then he ever had before and goes along with everything fantastically. He lets Harry cuddle him and manhandle him whenever he wants, melting into embraces. Harry keeps an eye on his diet making sure he doesn't skip meals and stays healthy. The two of them even have a set work out regime they follow which is specifically designed for an alpha and omega to do together, he thought Liam liked the time they spent together.

Its not common, but not unheard of that omegas can sometimes feel suffocated and overwhelmed in this day and age with such over bearing. Especially Liam due to his circumstances, and Harry knows he can be a mother hen. But its just because he loves his omegas so damn much. He would give his life for them, chop off a leg if it made them smile.

He thought him and Liam had an understanding, he thought Liam was okay with his protectiveness nature. But in that he had also completely neglected his omega. How did he do that?!

Harry's so upset he doesn't know if he should hug Liam and never let him go or give him the space he so clearly desires? Harry has no idea what to do.

Niall instantly goes up to the young alpha and hugs his waist tightly, "No of course not Harry. Liam loves the pack, of course he does. Sometimes its just harder for him, he doesn't always get it. He's used to being a beta."

Harry still frowns, holding Niall tightly, "How can I make it easier?"

Niall sighs loudly, "Liam loves you Harry."

The brunette still looks confused but allows himself to be tugged along with Louis into the dressing room where Liam and Zayn are now cuddled up on the couch, Liam sitting on the alphas lap looking like he might fall asleep. Ever since the bath he's been latched to Zayn all day and the smug bastard loves it. It was his plan after all, whenever Liam is coaxed into a bath he becomes super clingy. One of the reasons he's not a massive fan of them while Zayn tries to get him into one every chance he gets.

 Harry can see where Lou has tried to cover the black eye on the boy, but the make-up still shows slight purplish tones. Harry feels like a failure.

Niall grabs on to Harry while Louis approaches the boys cautiously, offering up a weak smile to Liam, "Hey Lima bean," Louis smiles and Liam pouts into Zayns chest.

It's not a nick name that caught on much, but they use it now and again to get a rise out of the boy.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asks, he hasn't been this hesitant around Liam since they first found out he was an omega. Liam just rolls his eyes and removes himself from Zayn's lap (reluctantly from Zayns perspective, its not like he's enjoyed any of this but at least with Liam being upset at Louis and Harry mean's he's selfishly had Liam to himself) and into Louis open arms.

"I'm sorry," Louis mutters against Liam's neck, "I shouldn't have yelled or overreacted like that, was just worried."

Liam shakes his head, "Its okay."

Louis knows its not okay but nothing he says will fix it anyway, so just grips Liam tightly a silent promise to fix it.

Liam lifts his head from Louis shoulder and beacons to Harry, who looks hesitant and upset. Despite this he walks over to Liam and kisses his head softly, "Love you Liam."

That night the show goes off without any dramas. Louis and Zayn are more attached to Liam than usual, which is a lot because they don't tend to leave him alone much. Zayn has him sit on his lap during little things and Louis drags him around stage playfully during little white lies.

The boys shower Liam with attention, cuddles and kisses, and he's over whelmed with but preens under the attention.

However, Liam can't help but notice that Harry hasn't really gone up to him much all night. He's not ignoring him perse, when Liam approached him he willingly hugged and smiled back, laughing and joking. But harry didn't go out of his way like he usually would.

Liam didn't have much time to dwell on it though because the show must go on and after wards he was rushed from stadium to bus plastered against an alpha or Niall. He didn't think about it much until he was drifting off asleep when he realised Harry didn't pull him in for a cuddle all night.

-/-/-/-/-

The next few days pass normally, they ride on the bus, stop at a hotel, play a show, go to sleep and then repeat. It's consistent and the most normality Liam is ever going to get in his life so he appreciates it.

He had a very firm talking to with Louis where Louis informed him that they needed better lines of communication so this doesn't happen again. They are his alphas and only want what's best for him but that's different sometimes to what Niall needs, so Liam has to let them know.

Louis is happy to give him space or whatever he needs but he needs to be in the know.

The only problem is Liam doesn't think he wants space, he's not sure what he wants.

When he says this to Louis with tears in his eyes Louis just gathers him up in a hug and tells him its alright, they can figure it out together.

Liam feels all sorts of emotional and he doesn't know why. Instead he just sticks to the alphas and let them do their piece, Liam hates to admit it but his life is a lot easier when he lets them take over completely.

Liam is playing Xbox with Louis in the back lounge of the bus, sitting between Zayns legs as he reads a book in some state Liam isn't sure of. Harry and Niall are making tea but Liam is way too occupied thrashing Louis at FIFA. Louis is even getting frustrated at loosing so badly and it's making Liams competitive side come out more.

"Come on old man, can't see the buttons on your controller?" Liam teases as he gets another score and Louis grumbles something annoyed that Liam doesn't quite make out but he thinks he hears _little shit_ being muttered.

When Liam gets another score Louis has had enough and calls for reinforcements, "Zayner, a little help please?" Louis asks sweetly with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Liam doesn't understand what Louis is trying to do but also too engrossed into the game to be that panicked. He's pulled out of his trance however when he feels a hand sneak under his top and graze lightly at his ribs. He flails around in a knee jerk reaction in an attempt to cover himself from the uncalled for tickle attack and drops his controller undignified while falling to the ground. He looks up to see Zayn hasn't even taken his eyes from his book while distracting Liam and now Louis definitely has the upper hand.

This is the moment Niall and Harry choose to enter, seeing Louis scoring another virtual soccer goal and Liam on the floor panting.

"What happened here?" Niall giggles, taking advantage of Liams position and jumping on him sitting on his chest.

"Louis and Zayn cheated," Liam rolls his eyes and glares adorably at the two. Louis just winks,

"Alls fair in love and war mate, not my fault you were to open to it,"

Liam pouts and Niall giggles, trailing kisses all over Liam's face and licking him causing Liam to yell profundity at him. He only stops when Harry tugs the younger omega in his lap and once again Liam is left panting on the floor.

"You're a traitor," Liam directs at Zayn and Zayn doesn't bother to take his eyes off his book as he grabs Liam's arm pulling him back into his lap,

"And you're ticklish." He mutters lightly pulling Liam close to his chest for a cuddle. Zayn is a damn cuddle monster.

"Harry make them play fairly," Liam demands playfully trying to get out of Zayns grip but now he has some kind of death grip on his arm. Instead he settles in his lap like before but this time more aware he may be unfairly attacked.

Harry however doesn't reply and pulls Niall closer to him on the other end of the couch, offering Liam no more than a small smile.

It's not weird, _not really._

 It's just Harry would usually help him, or at least joke around with him. And in fact, Harry hasn't said much to him all day. Or yesterday.

Liam tries not to let himself dwell on it, he's probably over reacting.

Instead he just cuddles up on Zayns lap and hands his controller to Niall so he can verse Louis.

An hour into the game Zayn jolts him slightly and whispers, "You alright babe?"

"Yeah, course," Liam mutters but his eyes are fixated on Harry as the younger cuddles up to Niall.

Did Liam do something?

-/-/-/-/

Liam doesn't get to dwell on his maybe Harry issue and also maybe not Harry issue again until the next morning, where he understands now that he must have done something very wrong to the alpha. Clearly after the incident him and Niall pulled the other day sneaking out hasn't been all forgiven by everyone, and he must have hurt Harry more then he thought.

Because Harry is definitely avoiding him.

At breakfast the next morning, they take their usual seats at a 5 person table and when Harry goes to get his own breakfast and not Liam's, Liam is a little unsure of what to do. Liam hasn't picked his own breakfast since he was pretending to be a beta, Harry loves picking it out and suddenly he isn't even making eye contact with the omega.

Liam sits there for a good five minutes like an idiot unsure of what he should do before Louis looks at him confused. Liam just stares blankly at him and then at Harry, who has finally looked up at him and shrugs in his signature lazy way, "Figured you could get your own breakfast today Li,"

Is all he adds to the subject and Liam's sure he's not imagining it's weird by the looks both Zayn and Louis give the younger. It's not as if Harry's tone is harsh necessarily, but the flippant way he says it stings just as much.

Liam of course just nods quickly trying to gather his bearings and jumps up to get food. He stumbles over his own feet twice and almost pours hot coffee on himself before Louis takes pity on him and quickly gets up to help. Liam's not usually this much of a klutz but Harrys mood has affected him.

He smiles gracefully at Louis as the boy helps him subtly get a bowl of fruit, but he refuses to make eye contact with the elder far too embarrassed. He doesn't want to see pity or disappointment. He doesn't know what he's done wrong to make Harry act this way.

When Liam sits down and eats his breakfast Zayn is chatting to Niall about a new marvel movie and nobody says anything about the weird behaviour just presented. Liam is grateful and also worried.

By now Liam's sure that something's wrong, something he probably did and he doesn't know how to fix it. But he knows at lunch time it's really, _really_ bad, because when it's time for their alpha/omega workout regime, Harry doesn't turn up. Zayn turns up to greet him and Mark instead, claiming Harry said he wasn't feeling well.

Zayn smiles sympathetically at Liam, and says its fine they'll work together great. And Liam's sure they will, but that's not the point. He loves this time he gets to share with Harry, it's there time together.

Besides no one catch match his strength and height like Harry can.

The pain of realising he has royally screwed up with his alpha hits him hard, and he really doesn't have the energy to put into his work out like usual.

Zayn notices this and cuts it short, leading him up to the hotel room slowly, "The show will be great tonight yeah?"

Liam shrugs back in response.

When he gets back to the hotel room his ushered into the shower by Louis, a playful smack on the butt to try and cheer him up and he can hear the two alphas discussing him as he lets the hot water consume him. After his spent more time then he would like to admit wallowing in the warm water, he emerges to Louis wrapping him up in a big hoodie and pulling him down on the bed to watch Batman until the show.

Louis lets him snuggle up to him and rest his hands under his jumper, while Louis makes fun of what everyone wears and runs fingers through his hair. Its nice, at least Louis and Zayn aren't upset with he thinks as he drifts off to Louis saying Batman is ridiculous.

-/-/-/-/-

This weird behaviour continues for the rest of the week. Harry continues to be weird with Liam with all the things he had latched onto quickly when he'd joined pack. It's not like the boys making it super obvious,  if Liam asks him a question he responds cheerfully, he participates in group discussions, if Liam approaches him on stage he hugs him and pulls him close.

 But it's not the same anymore. Something's different.

He doesn't sought out the omega like he used to, doesn't cuddle him until he leaves bruises on his ribs that Liam loved because it means he loves him. Harry's being distant and weird enough to set everyone a bit on edge but not enough to do anything about.

Liam doesn't want to let it get to him, thinks he's being selfish for needing all of Harry's attention all of the time. The boy just clearly needs some space from him, that's okay, everyone does eventually.

Its just, a little part of him knew this would eventually happen. Knew they'd get bored of him, not want him around as much. He's honestly a little surprised it's Harry that has realised this first, he is probably contemplating how to tell the others.

 And then they'll all realise too that this isn't what they want.

He wonders if there's some kind of omega outreach program he can join for abandoned omegas. Should he leave before Harry gets bored of him entirely or should he soak up the last few moments he has with the boy?

Its a day where they don't have anything to do until interviews at 2pm, and while the boys had all said they wanted to go down for the pool for a bit Liam had opted out to stay in the room to call his mom. Louis had immediately offered to stay but he insisted he was just going to call his mom,  he would be down a few. Really no one had to stay.

It had been reluctant, but he'd been allowed to stay by himself.

Now he's not sure that's what he wanted.

He calls his mom anyway and it's nice to hear her voice, she doesn't miss the way he deflects questions about his alphas and he pretends like he doesn't notice her concern.

At 12pm his hauled off by Paddy to be informed interviews are now, so he doesn't get as much time to sulk as he would like.

Liam knows the interview is going to be a disaster from the start, because for some reason he got situated between Harry and Niall, with both Louis and Zayn on the other end. He supposes it looks like the alphas are trying to protect their omegas, bundled up in the middle. Liam would just very much like not to be sitting next to someone who has been actively avoiding him for a week.

Liam can't help but feel tense and stressed, and he knows every alpha in the room can smell it. Including the interviewer who is a broad alpha eyeing him down curiously.

Harry doesn't say anything to him but gives him a reassuring smile and rests his hand over the side of the couch, over Liam but not touching him at all. Liam pines for the contact.

Andrew, the interviewer asks innocent enough questions to begin with, how's tour, how was recording the new album, what's your favourite food. And then he goes on to pack questions, Liam loathes pack questions because interviewers either want to know every intimate and embarrassing detail about their relationship or want to scrutinize Liam for pretending to be a beta. Either are not good alternatives.

"So boys, Niall and Liam, what's it like being omegas in the pack? The boys look like they take good  care of you," Andrew asks, it's nice enough. Liam doesn't think he means any harm by the question. Too bad even if its unintentional it will be bad.

Liam turns to Niall pleading him to answer and Niall laughs fondly, "As good care as they can for a bunch of buffoons, but we love em, don't we Li?"

He forces out a laugh, "Yeah."

Louis chuckles from his seat, flicking Niall on the ear gently, "Don't be mean, we love you. These two are like children, bloody chaos all the time."

Andrew laughs good heartedly and Liam can tell none of the alphas are threatened by his presence, he turns to Liam, "So Liam, how have you settled into the pack? Things have been a bit rough for you recently?"

Liam's not taken aback by the question, its standard by now but he can feel Harry tense next to him, "Um, yeah. It's been g-good. Great."

It's a poor answer for any question, and Andrew gives him a funny look, "We heard about the charity you and Louis run, it's cool that you guys do it together. Do you have something specific and special you do with each other the alphas?"

Liam shouldn't be as nervous as he is but he can barely contain the trembles, he thinks he might be having a panic attack, "Um, yeah. We do things together and separately. Me and Zayn like comics," He supplies weakly and his throat goes dry.

Andrew is trying to smile encouragingly though, "And Harry?" Liam can tell he is trying to be nice, probably thinks Liam is a shy and timid omega who needs some pressing for answers and to be a bit more confident, its common in famous omegas.

Liam wishes it was that simple. Sure pack questions make him anxious and nervous and sometimes embarrassed, he still isn't as well equip to the world thinking the three alphas looking out for his every whim is adorable and noteworthy. This is different though.

Liam's mouth is completely dry and he looks to Harry helplessly who is looking at him emotionlessly, a look that Liam can't decipher and has no idea what's going on in the boys head, "We workout together, Liam loves it and we have a specific alpha/omega routine that works," He gives off his famous charismatic smile and thankfully Andrew moves on to other topics.

Liam wants to scream, and tear out his hair and cry, because no Harry you've been ignoring me and we haven't done that! And why not!?

Instead he sits there, doesn't offer up any more answers to questions the whole interview and prays for it to be done.

He wants a nap.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Why are you sulking?" Niall asks and Liam almost chokes on the piece of cake he was eating in the waiting room. Because Harry isn't around to give him disapproving looks when he eats sweets anymore, Harry doesn't care.

He swallows hard, bits of dry cake still in his throat making it difficult to breathe, "I'm not sulking."

Niall narrows his eyes, "You look like one of those puppies who got told off for chewing the rug."

Liam is offended, "I'm not sulking." He just repeats instead firmly, glaring at Niall and trying to look menacing.

Niall won't break it to him that he still looks like a puppy.

"The benefits of having two omegas in a pack Liam means that we can-" Niall started but Liam cut him off,

"Help each other out and ensure communication with the alphas is always present, yes Niall I know you've told me like a thousand times." He snaps.

He immediately feels bad for snapping but Niall doesn't seem fazed by it instead looks Liam up and down carefully. Instead of offering to help he just pats him on the back gently,

"Okay you're having a moment that's fine, I'll let you," he says gently and leaves Liam to his own devices, which is not something Liam thinks he actually wants.

He wants to tear his hair out because he is not someone who is having a moment and just needs to cool down. He has no idea what he wants but being treated like this isn't it.

Liam barely has any time to understand that though because the interviewer Andrew approaches him, looking tall and broad and very confident. Like a true Alpha.

He looks sure of himself, and like he knows he's fairly attractive.

"Hey Liam, how are you?" He asks conversationally.

Liam smiles politely at him but this is the last conversation Liam has ever wanted to be a part of, "Hey, good thanks you?"

"I'm alright, you seemed a bit jittery back there. Sure you're alright?"

Liam blushes, choosing to look at the ground and not at the tall male in front of him, "I'm fine. You know, tour." Is what he offers up vaguely.

Andrew frowns, "You know Liam, I don't like to pry, but it didn't take a genius in there to figure out you're a bit, uncomfortable."

Liam snaps up, "Excuse me,"

Andrew puts both his hands up in a surrender position before resting one heavily on Liam's bicep, nobody's touched him like this except a pack member in ages. He doesn't like it.

"I'm just saying, most sought out Omega in the world, someone as pretty as you should be treated right,"

Liam stares at where Andrew has his hand on him, contemplating his words over in his head before he simply but very assertively says, "No."

Andrew doesn't look very taken aback though instead he just replaces his hand again, "Liam-"

"He said no," Someone growls behind him and suddenly Andrew is being shoved harshly away from him and Liam feels a body loom over him.

Harry looks venomous as he pulls Liam closer to him and stares down Andrew threateningly, Liam shifts a bit, unaware Harry was even watching the conversation. He wasn't aware Harry was even watching him anymore.

Andrew plays innocent, "Sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it,"

Harry legit lets out a growl, "Keep away from my omega,"

Andrew looks sceptical and patronising, but before Harry can actually do any damage to the alpha Liam finds himself being dragged away by the hand.

"We're leaving," Harry snarls and keeps walking past the pack as Louis gaps on confused.

"What?" Louis asks.

"We can't just leave," Niall says.

"We are. Now." There is no room in Harry's tone for discussion but the other alphas can smell the jealously on him, so after a quick word with Paul the band are back in the car and heading to the hotel.

Liam sits next to Harry the entire time because the younger hasn't let go of his hand yet and when Harry turns to him mid way asking him if he's okay Liam just nods, confused and tired.

They get back to the hotel and Louis thinks it's a good idea to go back to the room and take a nap. Harry agrees and immediately grabs Liam to lie down on the bed with him, but Liam is done playing games and tugs out of Harry's grip and stands next to Zayn.

Harry has never looked more put out and Zayn is confused, but Liam stands his ground.

As well as hiding himself a bit behind Zayn, but mostly standing his ground.

"Liam," Harry's voice is full of worry and a hint of sadness but Liam automatically curls into himself more leaning towards Zayn, a defensive mechanism he has picked up over the years. He's never once done it because of Harry though.

"No," Liam says, "I don't understand," he admits quietly and this has everyone is the rooms attention.

"What don't you understand?" Harry asks gently and when he takes a step forward Liam takes one back. This changes the mood to an eerie tension and Niall hovers around Liam closely afraid the boy might do something he'll regret, like punch Harry or cry.

 Harry looks like he's been kicked when Liam moves out of his reach.

Liam hesitates for a second, looking up at Zayn and Zayn gives him a pat on the back, an encouragement to speak.

"You've been ignoring me all week. You didn't turn up to our work out, you haven't tried to hug me or be with me at all, you let me pick my own food, and no pack stuff. And then you did this. I just don't understand," Liam says his voice getting quieter and quieter.

There's silence for a moment before, "I don't understand what I did wrong. You forgave Niall after we snuck out. I don't know how to fix it." He whispers.

"Oh Liam," Harry says slowly and Liam can smell guilt.

Well, good. He should feel guilty. Liam's upset.

"Harry," Niall spits and quickly takes up the defensive position in front of Liam, "What the hell!" he yells and Harry looks so upset he might cry.

"No look," He tries to explain taking a step forward but Liam is still curled into himself, now with Niall and Zayn as human barriers. Even Zayn looks miffed off at the youngest.

He knew it had been tense all week, but he thought they were making progress. Did Harry not realise this was screwing it all up!

"I wasn't trying to ignore you, honestly I didn't mean that. I just thought you wanted some space, not to be smothered so much. Niall said you were having issues I thought I was doing the right thing, giving you a bit of space."

Liam shrugs, he didn't think he was having that much trouble fitting it, "You didn't have to ignore me."

"Oh Liam I didn't mean to that was so shit. I was trying to help god I wanted to do all those things so much, it killed me not to!" Harry all but yells and Liam is frustrated. Not so much at Harry but his life.

He puts his hands in the air and starts pacing the room,

"God just I don't know how to do this!" He suddenly yells and everyone is looking at him,

"I'm not a natural omega like Niall, I don't understand. Sometimes this all just gets too much and I'm so confused, you have to talk to me. You have to tell me what's going on. I have no idea half the time I'm just going with what I think I'm supposed to! I'm a shit omega!"

Maybe this has been getting to Liam longer then he would be willing to admit. He loves being an omega, its natural and great. But he just wished they would be more open with him, he needs communication. He needs to be told these things, he doesn't understand the difference to Harry thinking he needs space  and being ignored by somebody he loves. It's dumb, he knows it is but he needs the reassurance that he's loved and he isn't fucking everything up completely.

"Liam, you are not a shit omega," Louis says quietly, approaching the boy like a frightened dear and Liam looks on helplessly.

"I just, sometimes I'm so overwhelmed and confused," Liam says honestly and this is the honest he's been since he came out as an omega. He has no idea why he's decided now is a good time for a break down.

"We know Li, and that's okay. It's not supposed to be easy all the time," Louis says honestly and pulls him into a hug that Liam just relaxes straight into. Maybe he just needed to be held properly because suddenly he feels a lot better.

He holds on tightly to Louis for a while, allowing everyone else to be silent and clutching Louis like a life line when he feels a tap on his back. He strains his neck to find Harry standing their sheepishly, arms wide asking for a hug.

He shouldn't be, he knows he can trust Harry but he's hesitant all the same to transfer over. What if Harry decides he's not worth it again and gets bored, sure he said he wasn't but something was clearly wrong. Wrong with Liam. Because everyone gets bored of him eventually. He doesn't know if he can quickly put his trust in the boy again. He holds on to Louis tighter.

Louis chuckles as he gets held tighter, stroking his hair softly and he basks in the smell of Louis, "Come on babe, give Harry a cuddle. The wanker is truly sorry, we won't let the dipshit be that stupid again," Louis coaxes and he wavers slightly.

There's still a pause when Louis whispers, "Harry loves you Liam, he will never stop loving you."

Liam sighs, he knows that, deep down. He's just a bit sensitive right now.

Despite this, he slowly removes himself from the elder and once his arms are removed they are replaced with Harry. The tall lanky youngest has no idea how to move his limbs correctly and doesn't realise how strong he is as he grips Liam so tight he thinks his ribs might bruise.

"I am so _so_ sorry Liam. I never meant to hurt you. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Harry pleads and Liam smiles.

"It's okay Haz," He says.

Harry scoffs into his shoulder, "No its really not."

Liam pauses for a moment, he really wants to ask but he's afraid of the answer good or bad, but he decides if he doesn't ask now he never will and it'll haunt him forever,

"You didn't get bored of me?"

If Harry's heart could break it would have in that moment, he just holds on tighter to the omega. The tall broad omega who still manages to be tiny and fit in his arms perfectly, the omega who shouldn't think the way he does, assume people get bored of him when he literally provides the world for Harry,

"No, of course not Liam. I will never get bored of you."

 

 


End file.
